Stay With Me
by amijusttumblinalone
Summary: phil doesn't like waking up alone, inspired by the song "toothpaste kisses" by the maccabees, cute fluff omg


Phil doesn't like waking up alone, and Dan usually makes sure that he's there. Unless Dan wakes up at an insanely early time and can't go back to sleep, even though he's pressed snug up against Phil, he'll take a shower or eat breakfast — but he always remembers to check on Phil. The last time that Phil awoke and the bed was cold, he was near tears until Dan heard him and went to comfort him.

Dan doesn't mind in the slightest, he thinks it's cute. So while his eyes are opening and Phil is still sound asleep, he smiles to himself and moves onto his back, stretching his arms above his head with a quiet groan. Although their bedroom doesn't have windows, he can see the light flooding in from under the door. Not wanting to get up right yet, even though it was nearly noon, he presses a light kiss to Phil's head before closing his eyes for the third time.

Little time passes before he realises that there's no way he's going to be able to go back to sleep, and he just figures that he'd wake Phil up later.

Pulling the duvet back and shivering at the temperature of the room, he begins to stand but he feels Phil's cold hand grab at his. "Stay with me," he mumbles.

After laying down and getting comfortable again, Phil turns away from Dan with a quiet yawn. Dan laughs a bit before scooting closer and snaking his arms underneath Phil's to hug him close to his chest.

They both exchange _I love you_'s, and surprisingly Dan is the first to fall asleep.

* * *

Dan is woken up by Phil moving around to face him again, offering a bright smile — well, the brightest a not-so-morning smile can be.

Phil hops off the bed, his hair messy and his shirt missing and the only word that Dan can think of to describe him is beautiful.

"What time is it?" Dan asks, rubbing his eyes before pulling the duvet up over his head.

"Not important," Phil replies simply, and Dan can hear that he made his way closer to the door, "So are you going to lay there all day or are you gonna come cuddle with me on the sofa while we watch cartoons?"

Even though Dan's hidden beneath everything, Phil can still tell he's smiling.

Finding the Totoro pushie that Phil always keeps near him while sleeping, he picks it up and playfully throws it at him. "Wake uuup," he laughs, "You have to get up or… I won't kiss you for the rest of the day." he decides finally.

Dan groans, laying there for a few minutes to let himself fully wake up before sluggishly rising to his feet. Padding out to the lounge, where Phil is, he collapses beside him. Leaning toward him with his lips puffed out, Phil covered them with his hand, laughing.

"You really should brush your teeth, you know."

"You promised me kisses! And you didn't even brush yours—"

"Yeah, I did. You were taking an hour while getting up, so." Phil finishes his words with a giggle.

Dan pouts, but steals a tiny peck on his cheek before running his hand through his hair and walking to the bathroom.

Spreading bubblegum flavoured toothpaste onto his toothbrush, because he's just that mature, he closes his eyes and considers getting in the shower for a while. Might wake him up a bit. He begins brushing, and he doesn't hear the door open.

Phil sneaks in and wraps his arms tightly around Dan's waist.

"Jesus, Phil!" Dan jumps but he melts into a laugh. Continuing to brush his teeth, making sure to get the back ones, he feels Phil littering innocent kisses on his neck. He leans onto him and that's when Phil turns him around and moves his hand away. Pressing his lips to Dan's, he doesn't pull away for a few seconds.

"You taste like toothpaste."

Dan chuckles at that, shaking his head and rinsing his mouth, followed by Phil doing the same.

* * *

Hours pass, more kisses are shared and they watch seven episodes worth of Adventure Time. With both of them being on their laptops for a large portion of it, when Phil's died he slid Dan's off his lap and replaced it with himself.

Dan links his arms securely around the paler boy's, a grin drawn onto his features. As it's dark outside, dark meaning it's nearing the middle of the night, Dan is beginning to get sleepy.

He holds Phil tightly as he lays them in the position that they were in before, spooning with Dan being the big spoon. He hides his face in the nape of Phil's neck, his breathing evening out.

"We probably should go to our bed, don't you think?" Phil asks, about to get to his feet.

Dan shakes his head, his eyes closed, "Stay with me."


End file.
